Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a security technology of an information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, the information terminal such as the smart phone, the tablet and the like comprises a biometric authentication function such as a face authentication, a fingerprint authentication and the like to prevent an unauthorized operation by a person other than an owner. In such information terminal, it is necessary to register biological information such as face image information, fingerprint information and the like of the owner in advance.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-156948 discloses a display control apparatus. In the apparatus, when an image which does not match with a previously registered face image exists in the images currently photographed by a camera, the operation of the information terminal is invalidated for preventing peeping.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-223651 discloses a face authentication apparatus, in which, to prevent “impersonating” operation by others, a self-portrait is photographed at a predetermined time interval while the information terminal is being operated, and only when a face which matches with a face image registered in advance, a permission to use a function to be secured is given.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-049876 discloses a mobile terminal comprising a touch panel capable of reading a fingerprint by a touch sensor, in which verification is performed by reading the fingerprint by a finger's touch and the application being executed is terminated when the fingerprint verification does not match.